Rhys
Rhys is an original character in Telltale Games' Tales from the Borderlands. He serves as one of the two playable protagonists alongside Fiona. Character Nothing is really known about Rhys besides the fact that he has worked at Hyperion for many years. His goal is to run Hyperion and to become like his idol, Handsome Jack. Always intressed in being in center of attention. But he has an understanding mind about his position as an Hyperion for Pandorians that sees him as a supporter to Handsome Jacks havoc on Pandora. His best friends Vaughn and Yvette helps him with his plan after he was "promoted" to Assistant Vice Janitor by Hugo Vasquez, which led to the events of Zer0 Sum. He is currently blacklisted together with Vaughn by Hyperion for theft. Tales from the Borderlands "Zer0 Sum" The episode begins with Rhys walking around in a desert. He calls out to Fiona, claiming that they can work something out. He looks around and a man appears, walking towards him. "Fiona, what is there, some sort of radiation leak I don't know about?" He jokingly says, only to get knocked out by the man. He wakes up, his face bruised and he is being dragged through the desert with his torso tied. The kidnapper drags him by the legs. The player can ask the kidnapper a question, to which he responds, "I ask the questions." Rhys asks if he can ask himself that question. The kidnapper kicks him, claiming that he isn't a patient person and orders him to start at the beginning of his involvement with the Gortys Project. Rhys talks about his life at Hyperion, and his friend Vaughn. Rhys claims that Handsome Jack was the baddest guy of them all, and that he wanted to be just like him. Vaughn helps Rhys prepare for his supposed promotion by Henderson. Rhys goes into Henderson's office and is surprised to see Hugo Vasquez as the new boss. Hugo is ordering a black car from a guy named Jerry. Hugo informs Rhys that his promotion is coming and gives him the title of Assistant Vice Janitor. Hugo then reveals he threw Henderson out an airlock. Rhys can say something in threatening manner, which will make Vasquez punch him in the face. Rhys will then walk out, and tell Yvette and Vaughn what happened. Rhys tells them about Hugo's phone call about him buying a vault key. They decide to go to Pandora to buy the vault key, with the help of Vaughn gathering ten million and Yvette requisitioning transport. At Pandora, Rhys and Vaughn ask for directions to the World of Curiosities, where Vasquez was supposed to make the deal for the vault key. Rudiger sees that the two Hyperion, and claims that they ruined Pandora. Rudiger will spot the money case that Vaughn has handcuffed to himself. Rudiger then call his fellow bandits, and Vaughn tells Rhys to call Yvette and prime the loader bot. It is up to the player to decide what to equip the loader bot with. Rudiger will grab the money case, and gets inside the car they drove here. Rudiger drives away, with Vaughn's hand still cuffed to the case. Rhys then chases after it, ordering the loader bot to chase after it. He runs into a few bandits, and hits them with the stun baton provided by Yvette. Later, he sees the loader bot holding the Hyperion car. Rhys asks Rudiger where Vaughn is. "How the hell should I know? Your bot threw us both out!" He claims. Rudiger tries to hit Rhys with his cleaver, which Rhys deflects, killing a bandit. Rudiger raises his hand in surrender, but is hit by Rhys and he flies away and hits a sign, which makes it fall and reveal the World of Curiosities. Rhys will then tell the loader bot to put the car down. Rhys and Vaughn run to a gate, which the loader bot carries them over. He gives them a thumbs up. The player will then get the choice to evacuate the loader bot or self-destruct it. Rhys will say that he will name his first born loader bot. The two of them walk through the room, and once they reach the door, they realize it's locked. They look around for the key and Shade jumps out of nowhere. He leads them to August, the guy with the vault key. Rhys can say that he's in charge now, or that Vasquez is sick. Sasha will say that she's not sure of Rhys and Vaughn. Rhys tells her that they are doing it to get at one of the biggest Hyperion scumbags. Sasha eventually goes along with it, and August decides to not do the deal. Rhys can choose to blow his mind or break his heart. (Not literally) Then it cuts off, back to the present. With Fiona saying, "What a steaming load of skag crap." The masked kidnapper brings them in, and Fiona tells her side of the story. While Fiona is hiding in the air vent, she watches over the deal between Rhys, Vaughn and August, Sasha. When Zer0 arrives, Rhys and Vaughn try to escape in Fiona and Sasha's caravan, where they are caught. They take off when August starts shooting at them. Sasha is about to push Rhys out of the caravan, but Vaughn claims he can track the money. Rhys insert Dr. Nakayama's ID and hears a voice "Did you think you could follow in my footsteps?" He wakes up and sees Felix, Sasha, Vaughn and Fiona observing a bandit camp. They take out a few bandits and get inside. Felix decides to stay behind with the caravan. Sasha and Rhys open the hatch and climb down it. Fiona and Vaughn shut it so the Mask Vendor doesn't catch Rhys and Sasha. Meanwhile, Rhys is hacking a computer while Sasha asks to see his stun baton. Rhys can choose to trust her or not with it. Zer0 appears, and joins Rhys and Sasha in the battlefield of the race while Fiona and Vaughn are on the race with the Psycho Driver. Rhys runs after a psycho who grabs the money, which immediately gets eaten by a giant skag. Rhys gets Zer0's sword, cutting the giant skag open. Rhys goes for the money, but it flies off because of Bossanova's woofer. It lands on a car in the race. Rhys sees the money blew up and he yells, "NO! no!" Zer0 then kills Bossanova and he walks off, talking to Mad Moxxi about the Gortys Project. The loader bot comes back whether you self-destructed him or not. If you self-destructed him, he'll say, "You suck." If you evacuated him, he'll say, "Righteous father! I have found you!" Either way, Rhys falls down a hole while the loader bot advises, "Try to roll with the fall!" He wakes up, hearing Vaughn calling out to see if he's okay. Rhys says Atlas tech is down here, which causes them to discover the Gortys Project. It automatically attaches itself and reveals some sort of map. The voice that Rhys has been hearing before reveals to be Handsome Jack's voice. "This, ladies and gentlemen... is the Gortys Project. And it's going to lead us to a vault. And then I'll probably kill you." Rhys looks at the AI form of Handsome Jack, stunned. "Atlas Mugged" "Catch A Ride" Rhys will appear in this episode. Killed Victims * Unnamed Bandits * Skag Weapons * Hyperion JR4000 stun baton Relationships Vaughn Rhys is best friends friends with Vaughn , and is a fellow co-worker (as claimed in the introduction to Vaughn). However in the second episode their relationship can either be strained or they remain close companions as its revealed that Vaughn took a deal from Vasquez. Yvette Rhys is also friends with Yvette, being a fellow co-worker and "lunch leech". Fiona Rhys relationship with Fiona is not heavily shown but they seem to (to some extent) dislike each other due to Rhys being a part of Hyperion and Fiona being a Con Artist on Pandora. Presently, they seem to despise one another immensely, with Fiona going as far as to physically hurt him. Sasha Rhys relationship with Sasha could be good depending on your choices, she still isn't trusting of Rhys. During the time in the Dome he develops romantic feelings for her, even though she has a grudge on him for touching her, who was controlled by Handsome Jack at the time. But still they are carring an item, even if it dosen´t shows. Loader Bot Their relationship is highly determinant, He follows Rhys orders because it is what he was made for. When he later shows up he can be either happy or not too happy of seeing Rhys. In episode two his behavior towards Rhys is determinant, if Rhys didn't blow him up he will treat Rhys as a very good friend, even partaking in a brofist, but if Rhys blew him up, he will constantly take opportunities to emotionally and physically hurt Rhys in a passive aggressive manner. Handsome Jack It turns out that Rhys is a fan of Handsome Jack, wanting to be just like him. After getting Jack's A.I. into his system, Rhys can either be an adoring fan or scared witless of Jack. Before Jack was a hologram, he apparently spit on Rhys once when passing in the hallway. Trivia: * He is voiced by Troy Baker, who also voices Joel in The Last of Us. (Ashley Jonhson, who also voices Ellie in The Last of Us, is Gortys voice actor). Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Zer0 Sum * Atlas Mugged * Catch A Ride * Escape Plan Bravo * The Vault of the Traveler Category:Characters